Leather & Lace
by LovingJacksonTeller
Summary: Jax and Lacey are back in the sequel to Crossing Boundary Lines. Lacey finds a box of love letters to and from her mom and dad, except for the one with her name one it. How will the couple deal with what's in the letter on top of everything else? Will change summary. Some chapters will be rated M but it's mostly T. [ON HIATUS - WRITERS BLOCK]
1. Chapter 01

**So here it is, the rewrite. It's finally here after a crazy, emotional week. I hope the first chapter isn't too boring for you. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to leave it with your review or PM me. If I can fit it in with what I have planned then I'll use it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the parts that aren't in the actual Sons Of Anarchy seasons. The only characters I own are Lacey, her family and any other original characters I come up with.**

**ON A SIDE NOTE - Leather & Lace is set a year or two before season one. Lacey is 26 and Jax is 28 almost 29, since there is not quite three years between them. This mainly focuses on Lacey and her family, the wedding and possibly a baby.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

The familiar roar of Jackson Teller's motorcycle could be heard coming down the road and pulling into the driveway that lead to the house he shared with his fiancee, Lacey Rhodes. He turned off the ignition and kicked out the stand as he got off and looked at the house in front of him seeing the front porch light on. He took off his helmet and made his way to the front porch, pulling out his keys to unlock the front door.

When he stepped inside, the house was in darkness except for a dull light coming from his and Lacey's bedroom. He locked the front door and turned off the outside light before taking kicking off his shoes and cut, placing his cut on the arm of the sofa before he walked into their bedroom.

He smiled seeing Lacey fast asleep. She'd left his bedside lamp on like she always did when he went on a run and returned home after she went to bed or early hours of the next morning. He pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his jeans kicking them off and got into bed. He moved getting behind her and slung an arm across her waist. He traced one of the faint scares left behind him his attack until he felt her hold his hand and link their fingers together.

"What's the time?" he heard her ask.

"Just after two."

"In the morning?" she questioned still half asleep. She let go of his hand and rolled over to face him.

"Yes, in the morning," He let out a soft chuckle, keeping his arm across her waist. As she turned on her back to look at him. She was more awake now.

"Can't you ever come home at a normal hour, like when the suns out?"

"What fun would that be?"

"More fun than being woken up when all I wanna do is sleep," She mumbled. "Especially after the day I've just had."

"I'm sorry." He said placing a quick but soft kiss on her lips and turned onto his back. She moved to rest her head on his chest. He smiled seeing the vintage looking diamond ring that circled her ring finger.

"Don't be. I missed you." She yawned.

"I missed you too." He whispered and ran a hand through her hair knowing it would help her drift back to sleep.  
He stopped when he noticed her breathing had evened out letting him know she'd fallen back asleep. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep too.

* * *

Lacey shot up out of her sleep and looked at the alarm clock that was on Jax's side of the bed. She read the time - 9:17. She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower, ignoring Jax who'd woken up in her haste to get out of bed. Gemma would be at her house between 9:30 and 10AM.

Once she was finished in the shower, she raced back to the bedroom and started pulling out an outfit for the day. Jax's voice made her jump as she started getting dressed.

"Where's the fire?"

"Unless you're calling Gemma a fire, it'll be in the living room soon." She sighed pulling her shirt on, ending his perfect view of her red laced covered assets.

"Why is she coming here?" he asked. He got out of bed and pulled on the pair of jeans he'd dumped on the floor last night.

"She wants to go over some details for the wedding now that Opie's gonna be out of prison soon."

She and Jax had been engaged only a month when Jax's best friend, Opie got sent to prison because Kyle Hobart lost his nerve. The guy was a coward leaving Opie to take the fall, getting busted for what they were doing. Jax didn't want to get married without his best friend standing next to him like he had when Opie married Donna.

They'd put their wedding plans on hold for the five years Opie was incarcerated for. Gemma wasn't very happy about it. But now there was only a month until Opie got out and she wanted to restart the plans as soon as possible. Lacey was beginning to hate how controlling the SAMCRO matriarch was becoming.

"But we aren't getting married as soon as Opie gets out. The wedding's not for another six months." Jax sighed. "Can you pass me a shirt?"

"You don't think I've tried telling her that?" Lacey pulled a shirt out of his draw and passed it to him. "Can we just run away and elope?"

"And be killed by my mom? No thanks."

"At least we'll be married." She pouted.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her pouted lips. She happily returned the kiss until his phone started ringing, making them pull apart. He left the room to answer it as she walked back into the bathroom. She put on her eyeliner and mascara with a little lip gloss and tied her hair into ponytail before walking back out.

She made her way into the living room seeing Jax pull on his cut.

"Leaving me again already?" she joked walking into the kitchen.

"I wish I wasn't but Clay wants to see us about what happened on the run."

"What happened on the run?" She asked worry now filling her eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Clay just wants to be filled in because he wasn't able to go."

Kyle's betrayal wasn't the only thing that the Club was dealing with. They were dealing with new heat from the law and rival clubs and gangs. It was nothing the club couldn't handle but sometimes they did have to call in other charters for help. Having the local head chief of police, Wayne Unser on the payroll also helped, especially since the gun business had picked up.

Jax and Lacey had a full disclosure agreement between them after what happened when she got attacked. Also now he was SAMCRO's V.P, he had more attention on him than he did before.

"I'll see you when you get home then." She walked back into the living room with a glass of water in her hand.

"I'm on the afternoon shift at the garage."

"I might stop by after I'm finished with Gemma."

"Alright, love you." he said placing a quick peck on his lips before leaving.

She walked over to the coffee table and picked up her cell phone. She checked it to see one text message from Gemma telling her she was running a little late. Sighing a little in relief, Lacey put her phone back down and headed back into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

After she had something to eat and drink, she cleaned up a little before hearing the front door open and close. She saw Gemma walk into the kitchen carrying a few bridal magazines. "I'm sorry I'm late, something came up at the garage and I had to sort it out."

"It's fine. Do you want a coffee or anything?" She asked walking over to the cupboard where the mugs and glasses were.

"A glass of water would be nice."

Lacey nodded and grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. She filled one with water before walking over to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. She filled her glass with the orange liquid before putting the bottle back in the refridgerator. She picked up the glass and carried them over to where Gemma sat at the table. She handed Gemma her glass of water before sitting across from her.

"Thanks, baby." Gemma said throwing her a smile before taking a drink from the glass and putting it on the table in front of the magazines. "Okay so you both already agreed on a date, now we just need a place, time and what invites you want to use. Have you two thought about where you want the ceremony and reception?"

Lacey wasn't surprised by Gemma's eagerness to start the wedding planning as soon as she got to the house. She was being to think her soon-to-be mother in law was more excited about the wedding than her and Jax were. A part of her couldn't blame Gemma, her baby was only going to get married once and it was to someone she approved of.

"We were thinking that clearing down by the creek, the one him and I use to go to all the time."

"For the ceremony?" Gemma asked. She nodded before Gemma spoke again. "What about the reception."

"The clubhouse."

"Really? Are you sure? It doesn't seem like the kinda place to have a reception."

"Its the only place we could think of. It also wouldn't cost a whole lot, we'll just have to pay the caterers."

"Okay, what about time?"

"We talked about 1PM but we don't know if it would be late."

"One would be fine." Gemma smiled.

Both woman continued with the planning for another hour. Gemma was oblivious to Lacey's frustration levels raising so when her phone rang. Lacey was relieved and quickly answered it, walking into the living room away from Gemma and the bridal magazines scattered across the dining room table.

"How's the plans coming along?" Jax's smooth voice came through the reciever after she said hello. She could hear the cocky smirk he would be wearing.

"Fine but it would be better if the groom was here to have his imput."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"No you're not." I grumbled, my lips forming a small pout. He laughed.

"I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Sex isn't going to make it up to me this time, baby." she said knowing that would be his idea of making it up to her. "I want a romantic night." She tried to be serious but it came out more like she was teasing him.

"You know I'm not one for romance."

"Well you better start being one for it because we're about to have your moms fairytale wedding."

Jax let out a sigh. "I'll try talk to her."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Can you bring me some lunch?"

"And me!" Lacey laughed hearing her favorite Scotsman, Chibs, yell out in the background.

"And Chibs." Jax laughed also.

"Alright, what do you guys want?" she asked grabbing a piece of paper and pen as she made her way back into the kitchen. She wrote down the things Jax said and put the pen back where she got it from when he was done. "I'll have to go to the grocery store to get a few things, I'll drop them off once I've made them."

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem. I'll see you soon."

They said their I love you's before hanging up. Lacey put the phone back on it's hook and looked at Gemma who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Was that Jax?"

Lacey nodded. "I'm sorry were going to have to cut this short. Jax wants me to make him some lunch and take it to him. I need to go to the grocery store."

"That's fine." Gemma smiled gathering the magazines into a pile but left them on the table. "I know I say it all but I'm glad Jax is marrying you. With you I don't have to worry about him being looked after and treated right. And I know your not with him because of his club status and extremely good looks."

"Well his looks play a part in it." Lacey joked. "But I do love him also."

"I'm gonna leave these magazines here so you can look through them." Gemma gave her a small smile as she walked pass her to leave. Lacey followed her to the front door.

"Thanks Gem. Do you want me to bring anything for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No, I've got everything sorted. Just make sure you and Jax aren't late this time." Gemma playfully scolded her.

"I'll make sure were on time." She blushed remembering the dinner last weekend. Her and Jax had been 10 minutes late because he thought he could get in a quickie before going to dinner.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow if I don't see you before then."

Lacey nodded.

Once Gemma was gone, Lacey walked back into the kitchen and made a list of what food they needed and were running low on. She thought she'd might as well get some groceries down while she was at the store getting stuff for the sandwiches the guys wanted.

When the list was complete, she grabbed her keys and wallet and left the house, getting into her car and driving to the grocery store.

* * *

After dropping lunch off to Jax and the guys, Lacey went straight to the storage units to go through the one her mom left her. In the last two weeks, on her days off she'd spend an hour or two going through her parents things seeing what she could use in her and Jax's newly rennovated house.

It took around six months to fully renovate the house into their home. When they put the wedding on hold until Opie got out of prison, they decided to use the little amount of money they had saved and focus on getting more money to do up the house. They hoped to get it done before Opie got out so they only had the wedding to focus on when he did.

In between club business and Lacey working two jobs, they finally hired an interior decorator, of course with the help of Gemma, eleven months ago. Eight months after the first meeting with the interior decorator, showing him how they, mainly Lacey, wanted the house to look, the house was finally done.

A month on and Lacey was still looking for stuff to go in the house. She wanted things that meant something to both her and Jax and things that reminded her of her mother and the stories she use to tell.

Last week she had found all the story books her mom use to read her and put them in a separate box with all the stuffed toys she had when she was a kid. She knew they'd come in handy when her and Jax had a kid or two of their own.

She unlocked the padlock on the door and lifted it up before walking inside. She looked around the storage unit before walking over to a box and opening it. She looked at the contents in the box seeing two shoebox sized boxes and pulled them out. She opened the first box and saw a whole heap of photos, she picked up a handful and started looking through them.

There were a lot of photos of her and her mom. There were some photos of her and Jax playing and posing when they were kids, there were also some of her and Opie and then the three of them together. There were photos of her and Gemma with John, some with just her and Gemma and some with just her and John. There were so many photos. She knew her mom always had been snap happy with a camera but she didn't realize how much until now.

She put the photos back in the box and assumed the second box had more photos in it. Putting them to the side so she could take them home, she rummaged through the rest of the box that had been filled with useless junk she didn't need and that had little value to anyone. She dumped the box next to the stuff that she was getting rid of before opening another box.

* * *

An hour or two passed and Lacey couldn't find anything else she wanted to take home. She only added to the box that had the children's books and toys in them. She picked up the shoebox sized boxes and walked back out of the unit, closing and locking the door behind her.

She got back into her car, putting the boxes on the front passenger seat and drove to a store to pick up a few photo albums before driving home. Her afternoon plans were now to start putting photos into the photo albums where they would be safer in than an old shoebox looking box.


	2. Chapter 02

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter but there is a link to what Lacey's engagement ring looks like if you want to check it out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Sorry if this chapters a little boring, it is building up to something. A few of you have PMed me about an update. I am really sorry about the wait. Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"You're home early." Lacey smiled up at Jax from her spot on the couch as he walked into the living room. She moved the photos aside to stand up and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and planted a kiss to his lips.

He gave her a confused look when they pulled away. "I'm over an hour late."

Her eyes grew wide when she looked at the clock hanging on the living room wall above the tv. It was just after 7pm. She quickly rushed into the kitchen ignoring Jax's laughter that followed her. "Oh shit! I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"What have you been doing?"

"Going through a box of photos I found in the storage unit." She said as she started rummaging through the refrigerator to see what she wouldn't take long to cook.

Jax walked walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him. She closed the refrigerator door and leaned back against him, letting him hold her as she started to relax a little

"Let's order a couple pizzas and finish going through the photos together." He suggested, his lips brushing against the skin just under her ear. He knew it was one of her weak points.

"You keep doing that and those toe things won't be happening." She said but moved her head to the side so he could have better access to her neck.

"We can put them on hold." He said kissing her neck again.

"We could," she breathed softly before pulling herself out of his arms and walked over to the phone. She handed it to him so he could order the pizzas. "But I'm hungry."

"So am I." He said, hunger in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You can have me later." She stood up on her tip toes and placed a quick peck on his lips. "I'll make it worth the wait."

"I'm holding you to that." He smirked running his hands over her hips and pulled her tight against him, kissing her for a brief moment before letting her go. He stepped back taking the phone from her and dialed the pizza places number.

Lacey went back to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of beers. She flipped the caps off with the bottle opener and handed one to Jax. He kissed her cheek thanking her when someone finally answered the phone. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, picking up a pile of the photos. Jax joined her a few minutes later.

"Pizza should be here in 15 to 20 minutes." he told her sitting next to her.

"Okay." She said sitting sideways facing him. He pulled her closer, lying the leg she didn't have tucked under her across his lap.

He took the photos from her and started looking through them. He smiled when he came across one of the two of them when they were no older than five and seven. They were sitting on a bench at the park, a melting ice-cream in their hands, ice-cream all around their mouths and large, wide grins on their faces.

"I remember that day." He showed her the photo.

She looked at it and laughed. They both remembered that day very well. They were having a sleep over that night and Lacey's mom said they could have an ice-cream after dinner if they were good. The duo had been on their best behavior for the rest of the afternoon. And when it came time to get their ice-creams, the huge grins that were plastered on their faces couldn't be wiped away.

"Mom practically threw us in the bath when we got home. We had ice-cream everywhere."

"And your mom wouldn't stop saying she was so happy we walked because she didn't want ice-cream all in her car." he laughed.

Lacey took back the photos and went through them before holding one up. "Do you remember this?"

It was a year after the ice-cream photo. It was Halloween and Jax and Opie were dressed up as bikers like their dads while Lacey was dressed up as Strawberry Shortcake, her favorite cartoon character when she was young.

"Our costumes were awesome." He laughed taking the photo from her to have a closer look.

"Of course they were, our moms made them." She laughed along with him.

A knock at the door brought them back to reality. Jax stood up and got the money for the pizza before walking to the door to answer it. He paid the delivery boy, telling him to keep the change and closed the door when he was handed the pizzas. Lacey cleared the coffee table so he could put the pizza boxes on there. She finished her beer and picked up Jax's empty bottle and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want another one?" She asked him from the kitchen as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yes please."

She grabbed another two beers out of the refrigerator and walked back into the living room taking her seat next to Jax, handing him his beer. He took it, putting it next to the pizza and handed her a slice. She placed a quick kiss to his lips to say thanks before eating it.

Once they finished eating, Lacey put the left over pizza in the refrigerator and tossed the empty beer bottles into the trash. She went back into the living room to see Jax going through the second shoe-sized box.

"Did you know this one is all letters?" he asked as she sat back down next to him. He handed her an opened envelope to show her.

"No, I thought it would be more photos in them." she took the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was in there. Her eyes quickly scanned over the writing. "It's a love letter from my dad to my mom."

"A love letter?"

She nodded. "I guess dad was never good with actually saying how he felt so he wrote it down." She paused for a moment. "Well, that's what he says in this one."

"What does it say?" Jax asked curiously.

Lacey read him the letter. It was her dad, Sam, professing his love for her mom, Andrea, then apologizing about something that seemed to be a misunderstanding and telling her he didn't want to lose her. It was only a short letter.

"What do you think happened?" Jax asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know but I'm guessing the letter worked."

"Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

She nodded again. She picked up the box off letters off the coffee table and went through them. There had to be over 100 letters in the box. She noticed one of them wasn't opened and pulled it out. All thoughts left her mind as she read her name that was written across the envelope in what looked like her dads handwriting. She couldn't think of anything to say as she continued to stare at the envelope.

"Babe, you okay?" Jax asked looking at her concerned.

"This... this one has my name on it." she couldn't tear her eyes away from the envelope to look at him.

He leaned over to look at it and saw her name. "Are you going to open it?"

A soft sigh left her parted lips. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 03

**Two updates in one day - Don't get use to it. I felt bad about the long wait for chapter two so here is chapter three. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I did try to make it longer but it is all building up to something, and when that something happens I'm sure chapters will be longer. Your patience, reviews, follows and favorites are fantastic.**

**Warning - A little slight M rating at the end. Not quite smut but if you don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03:**

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Lacey heard Gemma ask as soon as she stepped into the Teller-Morrow Automotive office. Lacey had no more than 3 hours sleep last night. She knew she looked tired.

She had a lot on her mind, the wedding being the main one and now the letter it looked like her dad had left her. She'd taken it out of the box a few times, holding it in her hands, tempted to open it and read what was inside. Right now the letter was sitting in her handbag waiting for her to grow the courage to read it, even if it was on her lunch break or when she had a spare couple minutes.

"Sorry I'm late." she said trying to avoid Gemma's question as she put her handbag and jacket over the back of her chair.

The three hours sleep she got was two and a half hours before she was supposed to get up for work and the half hour she usually spent having a quick shower, getting dressed and having breakfast. She'd left the house 10 minutes after she usually left for work.

"It's only ten minutes, don't worry about it." Gemma said shrugging it off.

Lacey raised an eyebrow at her. Gemma hated people being late, it was her pet peeve. It was something her and Lacey had in common except with Lacey she was more laid back about it than Gemma was. With Gemma it didn't matter if you were a minute late, she would still dig into you about it.

Gemma frowned seeing the look on the younger woman's face. "Don't look at me like that."

"You hate tardiness." she said sitting in the chair.

"I do but you look like you haven't slept and have a hundred and one things running through your mind." Gemma sat by her on the corner of the desk.

"Make that one hundred and two." Lacey sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying." Gemma frowned at her again.

"Fine!" Lacey frowned back at her. "It's just the wedding and the usual bullshit. There's nothing to worry about."

Gemma eyed her suspiciously. Lacey knew she wouldn't believe her. It took more than what usually happened to get Lacey sleep deprived.

"I found a letter in a box I took home from the storage unit. It has my name on it." Lacey sighed. "My names written in dads handwriting."

She didn't miss the look of shock that covered Gemma's beautiful features. The look of shock turned into a frown, the lines above her forehead creased. Her eyes told a different story. They looked like they were holding something back, something Lacey didn't know. Lacey was now looking at the Matriarch with suspicious eyes.

"How did you know it was Sam's writing?" she asked.

"Because it wasn't the only letter in the box. It seemed he wrote her letters when he wanted to tell her something he couldn't in person." Lacey explained.

"How many did you read?" Gemma questioned only making Lacey's suspicion grow even more.

"Five or six, they weren't very long."

Gemma nodded. "Have you read the letter with your name on it."

Lacey shook her head no. "I haven't built up the courage to do it yet."

"Did you leave it at home?"

"Yeah I did," she lied, temptation beginning to rise. She now had all the courage she needed to read the letter with her name on it and the other letters in the box. She wanted to know what Gemma could be possibly hiding, if she was hiding anything at all.

"Safest place for it, around here it would go missing before you even realize it."

Lacey nodded and turned to the pile of paper work on the desk and mumbled, "That's for sure."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gemma asked.

Lacey forced a smile on her face. "I'm just peachy."

* * *

Lacey quickly found Jax when she walked into the clubhouse. She made her way over to him, smiling when he stood up and pulled her into a kiss when she reached him. A small sigh left her parted lips when he broke the kiss. "Please tell me we can go home for lunch."

"We can go home for lunch." he smiled.

"I'll see you when you get home then." She pecked his lips before walking back out of the clubhouse and over to her car. She was happy to finally get out of the office, even if it was for an hour.

The air between her and Gemma become thick with tension after their talk this morning and when Gemma suggested she took her lunch now, the younger woman was more than happy to oblige.

The drive home seemed to go quicker as she started thinking about the letter again. Before she knew it she was pulling into the driveway.

Once she was inside she, dumped her keys and handbag on the coffee table. She looked at her handbag and internally debate whether to read the letter now or later. She was afraid of what the letter could hold but the talk with her soon to be mother in law had her wanting to know.

Her decision was soon made up when she heard Jax pull into the driveway. She made her way into their bedroom taking her leather jacket off and hung it up, not needing it for the rest of the day.

She was about to walk out of the bedroom when Jax walked in.

"You okay?" he asked wrapping his strong arms around her small waist, pulling her against him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking, you didn't get much sleep last night."

"At least I'll sleep good tonight." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's good because I won't be home tonight." he cringed slightly waiting for her reply. He'd only gotten home a couple nights ago from a run and now he was going back on another one for a couple days.

"Reno or Nevada this time?" She asked. Last time it was to deliver some things to the SOA charter in Tacoma. Jax never went into much detail.

"Nevada," he told her. "Uncle Jury needs help with something."

"Tell him I said hi and to expect a wedding invite in the mail."

"You're not mad?" he asked her.

"I am a little," she sighed, "you only got back from Tacoma a couple nights ago but if you need to go, you need to go."

"I love you." he told her, bowing his head to brush his lips against hers.

* * *

Jax looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Lacey had fallen asleep a few minutes after their afternoon rendezvous. She'd been struggling to keep awake, as the lack of sleep finally caught up with her.

He slowly slid out of bed careful not to wake her. He got redressed and left the bedroom quietly closing the door behind him. He wanted to let her sleep, even if she kicked his ass for it.

He locked the front door as he left the house to go back to the lot. he only worked this morning and was going back so he could go over the details for the run to Nevada.

When he pulled back into the lot, he turned off the ignition to his motorcycle and got off when he kicked out the stand. He made his way to the office to talk to his mom.

She looked up and smiled when he walked in. "Hey, baby."

"Hey Ma," he returned her smile.

"Everything okay?" she asked looking back at the forms she was filling out.

"Would you be okay running the office alone this afternoon?" he asked her.

"Yeah, of course." She looked back at him. "Is Lacey okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She had a rough night last night, didn't get much sleep so she's sleeping now."

"Okay. Are you going on that run tonight?"

He nodded. "I've already told Lace."

Since Lacey was attacked, she didn't like being left on her own for too long. Jax didn't like leaving her when he needed to go on a run for more than one night. He always got Gemma to check up on her when she could.

"I'll keep an eye on her." she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Lacey woke up to the sound of water running. She looked at the time to see it was just before 5PM. She slept for almost four hours. She pulled the blankets back and got out of bed, walking naked to the bathroom that was joined to her and Jax's bedroom. She opened the door and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She took the few steps to the shower and swung the glass door open, revealing Jax in all his glory.

She stepped into the shower, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and placed a light kiss between the larger writing and reaper tattooed on his back. Her hands moved to his hips as he turned around to face her, placing his own hands on her hip.

Not needing or wanting to say anything, she pulled his face closer to hers and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. His hands traveled from her hips to her ass where he gave her cheeks a firm squeeze before descending further down to her upper thighs. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt her back hit the wall of the shower, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Jax started trailing kisses along Lacey's jaw and neck as their passion consumed them. Lacey ground her hips against his hardening length. She wanted to feel every part of his body against hers. A groan left Jax's lips as he pressed his body harder against hers.

After another minute or so of their fast paced kisses, Jax slowed them down as he slowly and gently entered her. Lacey threw her head back, gasping as he filled her completely. After a moment or two, he drew his hips back and started thrusting into her, small moans of pleasure leaving both their lips as they lost themselves in one another for the second today.


End file.
